The House
by Curiously-Insane
Summary: EDIT: This is really really bad and the only reason I'm not deleting it is because I need to remind myself of my failures etc
1. Intro

Okay, writing in bold is me talking to the characters (who are based on me & my friends, also Morgan is actually the person who Shizuka (from my other stories)). This is just an introduction, also sorry about my sucky explanation of appearances. Skip this if you can't be bothered, i'll try to put up the first chapter right after this. I don't mind if you skip i just felt i needed to do this. Also this is inspired but totalnarutofangirl85's house of insanity. And while this is put as a bleach fic it's more like a crossover of everything i've read, the bleach characters will just be the first to show up.

* * *

The House

Intro

Hi, my name is Yami (darkness) Yuki (snow) Zetsubou (despair), I am a shapeshifter. Now, when i say that i mean i can shift into anything I want as long as I know what it looks like, even things I make up, 2-D images or air molecules. Also, if i turn into an ordinary human then change my chemical structure or something – I just think of the change/ability then it happens – and while I look the same, I might have the ability to teleport or something. I have long black hair that goes down to my waist (this is my original form and most used one) and have a thing for gothic clothes, black leather & fishnet stockings etc. I've totally gotten obsessed with wearing chain's and stuff. I'm kind of a tomboy but let my inner girl out sometimes.

So there you have it, me and a bunch of friends somehow found our way to a house that is an inter-dimensional meeting point that allows you to visit other worlds, stuff from books, movies, manga/anime, and whatever else you can think of. Behind each door is a different world and we found that for each world there are other versions of it, like say there's the world of Harry Potter and there's also a separate world for the movies, or for Bleach there's the manga world, anime world and the movie world. Oh and when you open the door the time or place in that reality either depends on what you want or it could be random if you don't know what's behind the door. Also as we open the door and find out what world is there we name it, we made a rule that you must always carry chalk with you for this.

* * *

Okay that was a horribly short Intro, but hey, i've done it, after having it accidently deleted a couple of times, having a tooth pulled out at the dentist, something going wrong and having my gum sown back together and that all without much pain because i had 4 needles stuch in my mouth!!!!!!

anyways, i hope that this will do for now and that what comes next will be better.

aah man, im not cut out to be a writer, i mean sure iv got the imagination and plotmaking skills but i lack th motivation, in fact im surprised i managed to get this up


	2. Powers

Okays first i wanna tell you i made a mistake with the name, its yuki yami Zetsubou, okay?

Italics mean spells.

Bold is me talking to you or the characters, it should be easy to tell who.

since i forgot to do the disclaimer before i'll do it now.

**Disclaimer:** due to unfortunate reasons i do not own Bleach or any other stories that will show up eventually.

* * *

Chp. 2

I was walking along one day with my sister Helena (Lany) and there was this biiiiig flash of white light and then suddenly we were in a room with all my friends from other dimensions. How were we friends when we lived in other dimensions? you ask, well lets just say we found a door, a magical door of magic and wonder which happened to lead to a few other dimensions (we didn't know that at first). Which we decided to walk through, because naturally glowing doors in the middle of nowhere aren't anything to be afraid of, and met a bunch of people with whom we became friends with, The End. Anyways, only some of the friends were transported to this room.

So thats how we got here, to this house which is the point where all dimensions meet. And now due to some freak accident a bunch of people with new power's (due to the accident) have been given the power to freely travel between dimensions....what does this mean? why doom and destruction and the end of the world as we know it.

"OMG! You're that person that I know" I yelled.

"Well duh, I'm your sister you idiot!" Helena replied.

"oh....oh yea...." I said, then I realised that Morgan and Sarah were in the room to "OMG! more peoples I know! Why are you here! "

"Uh yeah....I'm wondering that too" said Sarah.

"Who cares, I was about to have my head sliced off" said Morgan, she's Free from Soul Eater's sister (so she didn't get any powers from the house).

"Ok, who'd you piss off this time?" asked Sarah.

"Yea and you would've survived anyway" I said.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" Morgan replied.

"Uh yea guys, head sliced off equals not good" Helena said.

"Hey umm.....is anyone else turning into whatever they think of?" I said in the form of a snake.

"WTF! "

"What the hell Yuki!?"

"Well I uh... was thinking wouldn't it be awesome is I were a snake cause then I could do the whole poison thing and then suddenly I was a snake" I answered hissing all the s' in the sentence.

"Whoa that is soooooo kewl" said Morgan.

"I know huh?" I answered.

"umm isn't anyone worried?...." Helena said, being the sanest person in the room.

"oooh try changing into something else" said Sarah.

*poof* **-Note: this is just here to indicate that she has changed shape, unless she wants it to it doesn't make that sound when she shifts-** and then I was a Sarah.

"OMG YOU'RE ME!" yelled Sarah.

"OMG I AM! EW!" I yelled back.

"OMG THERE'S TWO SARAH'S! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!" yelled Morgan.

"OMG WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLES! SHUTUP!" yelled Lany, not wanting to be left out.

*poof* and then I was a....omg what am I!? I...I can't talk! I don't have any limbs! I shouldn't even have a conscience...what did I wan't to turn into again?.....I was thinking about air...omg! I turned into an air particle! I don't like...*poof* back to my normal form.

"OMG I WAS AN AIR MOLECULE! IT WAS SO SCARY I DIDN'T HAVE LIMBS AND I COULDN'T TALK!!-

"I wish it was like that all the time" muttered Helena.

-AND I COULDN'T SEE! AND OMG A MYSTERIOUS PIECE OF PAPER THAT WASN'T THERE BEFORE AND THAT EXPLAINS THIS HOUSE!!"

Everyone's head turned to the piece of paper I was pointing at. Then we after much fighting over who would read it first Lany took charge and read it out. It was a VERY long letter explaining everyone's powers. I'll give you the short version (not including mine 'cause that s already been done).

" All the doors that dont have labels on them lead to different worlds, your job is to explore these and name each door, so take some chalk or something with you wherever you go"

"well isn't that handy" I said.

"And kool" said Sarah.

"Indeed" I replied.

"now we can cause mischief in millions of different worlds" said Morgan with an evil grin, Sarah and I joined her in her evil grinning.

"what if there are bad guys for us to defeat" questioned Helena.

"that woul work to...but what are the rest of our powers" Morgan replied.

"yea, keep going lany" I said.

"well apparently I have some kind of Sailor Scout powers the locket on my necklace has been charged with power that will change me into my uniform and my power theme thing is to make people go crazy." said Lany.

"Awesome! You are so kool!" said Morgan.

"And you don't get any powers 'cause you're already an immortal werewolf that can do magic"

"GRRRR I hate you bastard, I could've at least gotten a magic eye like my brother" said Morgan.

"Sarah you are now a witch, your animal theme is crow's, and you're special magic ability/spell is controlling corpses and skeletons"

"Awesome! This is sooo kool, I'll need to find a dead body to try it out"

"Oh and use magic to choose your costume"

"hmmm......I know" and then her clothes changed and she was wearing this awesome dress that was black with skulls on it. **Ok be imaginative, I've got this awesome outfit in my head but I'm really no good at describing clothes.**

"Kool!"

"Hey guys look at me! I decided I wanted to be a witch to and now I've got this awesome costume and i think my animal theme is bats and my secondary theme is chains" I said turning around in my knee high boots that met with the frilly eng of my dress which was strapless and backless except for some belts which held it together, but the top of by back was bare with bat wings tattoo (like nana in +anima's) and sleeves that went to the floor but split at my wrists, there were chains hanging from both arms and there was a bat necklace around my neck, my witches hat flipped back with a chain hanging from the tip with a small bat on the end. **For some reason i felt like explaining that one sorry it sucks.**

"Awesome" said the others.

"Oh great, two witches now, a bat and chain themed one and a crow and skeleton one, this will end badly" said lany.

"I think I'll stay like this, I like it"

"Copy cat!" said Sarah.

"Oh just cause I can be anything I want" I replied.

"Show off!" Sarah yelled, and then began chanting "_snow...crow...skeleton...skeleleton..._" somehow she summoned a skeleton which proceeded to attack me.

"bitch!" I yelled and cast a spell of my own "_rain...chains...blood...bats..._" and loads of chains shot out of my sleeves and wrapped around Sarah's skeleton, crushing it".

"guys stop it!" yelled Helena, standing next to a sleeping Morgan.

There was a flash of light and Lany's locket activated, after a random transformation scene that no-one seemed to notice, she was wearing a Sailor Scout Unfiform.

"Wow" She said, while me and Sarah kept throwing spells at each other.

* * *

sorry that the havent gone throught the doors yet but i got bored of writing so be happy that this is here.

hopefully this will get better as it goes

please review as reviews will probly make me update faster because i know that there are people reading it and that will motivate me to write


	3. Bleach

**OMG! I updated! This is amazing! Someone throw a party!!**

**Disclaimer: **okay blair you do the disclaimer 'cause no one believes me when i say i own them

Blair: *meow* 'kay~ efi doesn't own bleach or any other stuff that is mentioned

Me: except?

Blair: except the house, yuki and her friend

Me: and?

Blair: and the plot meow~

Me: well done, here have this fish

Blair: meeeeeooooooooowwwwwwwwww~! XD

Okay now that im done with my completely pointless attempt at a funny disclaimer ill get on with the chapter

* * *

Chappy start!

"Idiot!"

"Dumb Blonde!"

"OH! You are so getting it now"

"SHUTUP!" yelled Lany. *zapping noises* *wall crumbling....then being automatically repaired due to magic house*

*Ignoring* "Hey! Look! A door! Let's go through it!" *poof* I turned into a shinnigami.

"good idea"

"........." *sigh* sighed Helena as she transformed back, this also not being noticed.

*Morgan wakes up* "did someone say door?" she asked.

I opened the door "huh? Oh, it's a hallway..."

"with more doors" said Sarah.

"Yay! I say pointing and walking through the door "Off to the more doors!"

"OMG ITS A DOOR!" I yell.

"......................................................."

"yes Yuki, a door" Lany said, staring at me.

"Lets open it!" *poof* "I is now an Arrancar!"

"you just copied Halibel's uniform" Morgan points out.

" but I changed the collar so you can actually see my face" I said " and I lengthened the back & sides so it becomes a capey/cloaky/coaty thing"

"but what the hell kind of a hollow mask is that" she replies pointing at the spiky necklace/dog collar thing around my neck.

"hey, I'M the shapeshifter here, I can do what I want, even if it don't make sense" I replied " and I want to be able to sense where the Bleach world door is!"

"you can do that?" said Sarah.

"Ha! Of course! Do not underestimate the powers of ultimate shapeshifting!"

"............................................................................................"

"Okay! Follow me!" I said and started walking around the timelord-science-bigger-on-the-inside-then-on-the-outside- magic-house.

--------------------------------------------------------30 minutes later--------------------------------------------------------

"Here it is!" I yelled.

"you sure?" asked Lany.

"lets find out" said Morgi, opening the door.

"..................................."

* * *

There was a white light and behind the door a black haired boy with a lightning shaped scar was waving a pointy stick at a bunch of guys in black cloaks with weirdly familiar masks (1).

Just Kidding.

* * *

The door opened into a very white room where a guy with silver/grey hair and a creepy smile was leaving. He didn't notice the colourful swirling doorway with a bunch of teen girls gawking at him. Or maybe he did....but you could never tell with Gin.

"Uhhhh........is this Bleach" asked Helena.

"OMFG! It really is! This is so awesome!" yelled Morgan.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Hueco Mundo, home to Hollows & Arrancar" I said smiling crazily.

"Aren't they the bad guys?" said Sarah.

"Yea but we got super fangirl powers!" Morgan replied, I was nodding with a pretend serious/innocent expression on my face.

"Hey! I can sense Grimmjow's reitsu, Ulquiorra's too"

"Let's go glomp them!" Morgan said.

"Indeed. This way"

Helena and Sarah barley kept up with us as we went to find our most beloved anime characters (in bleach at least).

"OMG! there they are!" I yell.

"OMG!" *super wolfy speed thing*

"Oh yea? Wanna race?" *sonido*

"GRIMMJOW!" "ULQUIORRA!" we cry in unison(**is** **that how you spell it? I has a mental blackout**).

*super fangirl glomp attack*

End of chapter

* * *

**Hehe i hope you liked it, finally to the bleachness**

**What will happen next time? Will Grimmjow and Ulquiorra survive the super fangirl glomp attack, will more of yuki's friends find they're way into the house? And will i get some ice-cream for desert? Probably not......but one can hope.....**

**(1) off the top of my mind when i havent read/watched harry potter for a while, it made me think of shinnigami-sama from soul eater**

**i have too much soul eater stuff, this might as well be an SE fic**

**Please review and tell me what you think or simply to tell me that anyone reads this at all**

**heres a hint for what will come sometime soon**

**more of my friend!!! this time there will be guys too**

**and posibly finding out that books, manga/anime, and movies arent the only worlds the house is connected too, and no i dont mean tv series...what coul it be....i wonder**

**now review, just press the button, you dont even have to write much, just do something to tell me that anyone readsmy story**


End file.
